


It's true, Malfoy

by lmaomraz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Poison, Teen Romance, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaomraz/pseuds/lmaomraz
Summary: — А теперь расскажите о...— Я люблю Драко Малфоя! — бедный мальчик Драко Малфой от неожиданности сел мимо кресла, еле ухватившись за столешницу, в немом шоке смешно открыв рот. Пожалуй, даже сам Снейп не ожидал такого эффекта. Долорес Амбридж повернулась на шум и занесла этот день в календарь красным цветом. Она впервые увидела, как удивился Снейп и как не удержал лицо Малфой.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	It's true, Malfoy

Сентябрь ласково и как-то совсем неожиданно вошёл в свои владения, сменяя лёгкий летний ветерок на северный и холодный. Дожди начались почти с первого числа, но это нисколько не мешало учебному процессу. Школьники ходили весёлые, учителя — разгневанные тугодумием некоторых, а английское серое небо, плотно затянутое тучами, так и норовило разразиться небывалой грозой.

Северус Снейп мирно помешивал зелья для мадам Помфри, думая насчёт того, успеет ли он проверить работы пятикурсников до ужина. В кабинете зельеварения стояла привычная духота, смешанная с мрачной обстановкой и запахом трав, которыми так часто пользовался профессор. Всё вроде бы шло гладко, пока мужчину наглым образом не отдёрнули за мантию.

Круто развернувшись на каблуках и нацепив на лицо как можно более устрашающую маску, от которой бедного Лонгботтома трясло словно в агонии, Снейп, однако, не увидел никого. Наклонившись к эльфу, которого трясло не хуже глупого гриффиндорца, профессор коронным движением изогнул бровь, безмолвно спрашивая, что от него требуется.

Домовик склонился низко-низко, скороговоркой пролепетал цель своего визита и с хлопком аппарировал от греха подальше. А сказал он вот что:

— Вас профессор Амбридж вызывает в кабинет директора. И возьмите сыворотку правды, сэр!

Снейп чертыхнулся, погасил огонь, взял нужный флакон и летучей походкой вышел из класса. 

Амбридж не то, чтобы бесила его, скорее вызывала полное отвращение и неприязнь. Отвратительный розовый цвет, которым пестрили мантии, блузки, рюши-побрякуши, туфли и — о, мерлин! — бантики в волосах. 

Мало того, что выглядела она скорее нелепо и пёстро, чем красиво, так ещё и была тупее Лонгботтома в зельях. А этот мистер, между прочим, уже как четыре котла испортил, а сейчас только последние дни сентября!

Амбридж абсолютно не умела вести предмет, она не разбиралась в нём и не пыталась это сделать, автоматически ставя себя выше других. И это вызывало отвращение к ней, как к человеку.

Добравшись до кабинета директора, Снейп услышал крики Амбридж и мысленно пожелал удачи тем, кто там сейчас находится. Дверь оказалась незаперта, так что хватило меньше половины минуты, чтобы Снейп зашёл в проход и чуть ли не оцепенел от неожиданности.

Перед столом сидел уверенный и абсолютно спокойный Поттер, возле него кричала Амбридж, а третьего человека Снейп и вовсе не сразу заметил. Им оказался бледный и какой-то встрепанный Драко Малфой, что стоял чуть поодаль возле окна. 

Громко поставив стеклянный флакончик с зельем на стол, Снейп в мечтах уже трижды перерезал этой мадам горло, причём каждый раз она хрипела новые фразы, но внешне, конечно, остался абсолютно невозмутимым, можно даже сказать безучастным.

— О, Северус, — это было настолько неуважительно, что перерезать горло — слишком ласково, — ты принес сыворотку? — кивок, — ну всё, мальчишка, ты поплатишься! — истерично закричала женщина, хватая флакон и на ходу откупоривая его. Поттер даже не сопротивлялся, видимо, понимая, что сделать ничего не сможет, но женщина всё равно вылила весь флакон. У Снейпа аж щека дрогнула — что за глупая мадам! Хватило бы нескольких капель, но нет, нужно тратить на обычного мальчика весь флакон. 

Вот тут-то она и просчиталась. А ещё, конечно, в том, что это зелье не разрешено для несовершеннолетних, а Поттер таковым и являлся, но её это мало интересовало. А зря.

Снейп, безусловно, знал, что Долорес гриффиндорца ненавидит, но не думал, что дойдёт до такого. Но это обещало быть зрелищным. Пока Поттер приходил в себя, Снейп в два шага дошёл до бледного Малфоя, на ухо шепча:

— Что случилось? — Драко резко развернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза и... Снейпу показалось, что в серых омутах собственного крестника отображался он, молодой Северус, сидящий возле ещё тёплого тела своей любимой. 

Пару раз моргнув, он наклонился чуть ниже, а Драко доверчиво зашептал, периодически кидая взгляды на Поттера. Весьма двусмысленные взгляды.

— Мы поцапались с Гарри в коридоре, ну как обычно, а в разгаре ссоры пришла она и начала обвинять в том, что, — он прервался, судорожно сглатывая вязкую слюну, но лицо почти удержал — его выдавали руки, сжатые в кулаки, и неестественная поза, — что он оскорблял меня, порочил мой род и заслуживает только высшей меры — отчисления. Я стоял в шоке, а Гарри, — Северус, конечно, сделал вид, что не обратил внимание на это нежное «Гарри», но про себя уже многое решил, — знаешь, он таким спокойным был. А потом эта дура притащила нас сюда, начала орать и требовать сыворотку. Истеричка!

Последнее было произносено чуть громче нужного, на что Амбридж повернулась к ним, но, увидев лёгкую и снисходительную ухмылку Драко, сразу же развернулась к пришедшему в себя Поттеру. Северус лишь хмыкнул и с вкрадчивостью произнес:

— Наслаждайся, Драко, — после чего счастливая Амбридж подошла к парню, с паскудной улыбкой начиная говорить:

— А теперь расскажите о...

— Я люблю Драко Малфоя! — бедный мальчик Драко Малфой от неожиданности сел мимо кресла, еле ухватившись за столешницу, в немом шоке смешно открыв рот. Пожалуй, даже сам Снейп не ожидал такого эффекта. Долорес Амбридж повернулась на шум и занесла этот день в календарь красным цветом. Она впервые увидела, как удивился Снейп и как не удержал лицо Малфой. 

Однако это было совсем не то, что она хотела услышать! 

— Эм, Поттер, мне всё равно, как бы... 

— А мне — нет! — весело отозвался портрет одного из директоров, который с ехидством смотрел на покрасневшую женщину и чувствовал просто необузданную радость.

— Я точно люблю Драко Малфоя! Я люблю его больше жизни, я хочу с ним быть до конца своих дней, я хочу держать его за руку, когда буду умирать, я хочу, чтобы он носил кольцо, подаренное мной! — Поттер тем временем эпично заливал про свою любовь всем присутствующим, женщины на потретах достали платки, чтобы нормально проплакаться, Малфой напоминал статую, а Амбридж от бессилия лишь открывала и закрывала рот, смешно переводя взгляд то на студента, то на портрет того директора. А Гарри изображал мучения, отчаянно краснел, но ни разу не сбился, — Я люблю его и планировал сказать ему это, но вы подошли совсем не вовремя! Хотя, возможно, если бы он ответил мне взаимностью, то подходить не стоило вам вообще. 

Снейп закрыл лицо руками и лишь дрожащие плечи выдавали то, что он смеётся. Стоит ли говорить, что у великого и ужасного профессора зелий такие приступы смеха едва ли не впервые? Поттер может собой гордиться, заливает профессионально, даже портреты начали вытирать платочками глаза и всхлипывать, причитая о несчастном мальчике, Амбридж села на пол, не в силах что-либо сделать, а на Драко, застывшего словно монумент, лучше было не смотреть.

Решив, что спектакль окончен и нужные эмоции получены, Снейп холодно и безразлично, однако со свойственной только ему издёвкой проговорил:

— Профессор, вы влили весь флакон, так чего вы хотели? Я забираю учеников, по крайней мере, одному из них нужен антидот. — Амбридж яростно закивала, пытаясь встать и с третьей попытки у неё это даже получилось. Она в каком-то трансе села на место директора, тупо пялясь в одну точку и думая, рассказывать об этом Люциусу или нет.

Снейп вывел студентов из кабинета и быстро помчался в родные подземелья, всё ещё боясь, что начнёт смеяться, вспоминая лица портретов и самой Долорес. Драко и Гарри шли сзади, но всё-таки немного ближе, чем обычно. Они молчали, как и молчал Северус, до того момента, пока не закрыл дверь своего кабинета, припечатав парочкой заглушек и, развернувшись, ехидно ухмыльнулся:

— Как вам усовершенствованная сыворотка правды, мистер Поттер? Неплохой Веритасерум получился, правда? 

— Очень тонкая похвала моих актёрских способностей. Спасибо, укрепляющее зелье у вас, как обычно, превосходное.

Укрепляющее? Драко переводит шокированный взгляд на Поттера, а в глазах смесь из боли, отчаянья и обиды. Снейп, конечно, замечает, потому сразу же небрежно бросает:

— Я пойду, — и уходит, закрывая дверь. Весь мир Драко Малфоя, его мечты и надежды летят в тартарары, плавятся под сталью и сарказмом, разбиваются о глухую скалу таких предательских слёз. А чего ты хотел, маленький и несчастный мальчик-Драко?

— Это всё было враньём? — не этой холодной реальности, не дрогнувшего голоса посреди предложения и уж точно не только дружбы (в данном случае получилась вражда). Хрупкий мир Драко Малфоя разбивается, когда Гарри подходит к нему, совсем ласково и так нежно проводит открытой ладонью по бледной щеке, улыбаясь.

Ладони у него широкие, тёплые, о них хочется ластиться, как котёнок, пусть они немного шершавые, с мозолями от мётел; хочется прижаться и целовать линию жизни, хочется почувствовать на своих бедрах и под тонкой рубашкой, кожа к коже, сердцем к сердцу. 

А Гарри улыбается так искренне, что весна в его глазах становится реальностью, и то ли Драко сошёл с ума, то ли мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Скорее всего первое, но не исключено и второе.

— Это правда, Малфой. Когда хочешь соврать — скажи правду. Это ведь ваш закон, нет? — и Драко целует эти чертовски красивые и мягкие губы.

Снейп, конечно, никуда не уходит, ждёт минуты три, а потом аккуратно заходит и, улыбнувшись, выходит. Чёртов Люци проиграл ему пари, теперь пусть отвечает за то ужасное желание, в котором Северус... а, впрочем, это не так уж и важно.

А после ужина все ученики ни разу не покидают свои гостиные — кроме старост, конечно, — обсуждая ужасную новость: Снейп умеет улыбаться. Мерлин, спаси Хогвартс.

**Author's Note:**

> это моя первая работа на архиве. я не уверена в тэгах, так что, если можете помочь, я была бы рада :3  
> есть на фикбуке.


End file.
